Inkstone Pavilion
by SecretPuddin
Summary: When Sai is caught peeping on couples engaging in acts of lewdness, he is blackmailed into helping a virgin bride-to-be learn all there is to know about pleasure while escorting her to her awaiting husband. But with her mysterious past catching up to them, he must also confront feelings of his own. Crossover, some OC. Rated M for mature situations, sex, violence, language.


Loneliness can make anyone do the oddest things for companionship. Though his fellow ninja had accepted him into their circle, Sai always felt like the odd man out. They were all at the age where they could pair off and form couples that would grow with stronger bonds than friendship alone. It was difficult for Sai to keep up.

He always seemed to say the wrong things. Connecting with another person simply wasn't his strength. Emotions were foreign to him still. He was always best in the shadows, silently observing and collecting information.

This was how it started. He divulged a plan that would ensure he could learn how to create and strengthen relationships between he and another person. And he'd do it his way.

He only meant to linger for a minute or two. But ever devoted to his research, Sai found himself enraptured. Through the narrow slits off a pair of shoji, he had seated himself atop a wooden crate. With his sketchbook in hand, he was studying the couple who was creeping in silently. They were...deeply involved in one another to say the least.

Sai touched the tip of his paintbrush to his paper, ready to start his reference sketches. He paid close attention, noticing what movements and sounds were expressing their pleasure. He recorded what he saw: hands groping and pulling, breasts made bare, and the backs of men swaying to bring their partner to climax.

Sex fascinated Sai, never experiencing it himself being so socially awkward. But the moments when he got to actually observe how a man could entice a woman to allow endless access to herself, these moments he tried to capture individually. These renderings he created made him feel like he was a part of the experience as well, and he shared their satisfaction.

There was a longing inside him for the same, hopelessly it sat for him to mistake it for his love of knowledge. He indulged in the occasional lecherous peek to fill this longing, though he would never interpret it that way. What better way to learn than just to observe? He believed he was gathering useful references for...for something. And that's usually where the hopelessness would settle in. But at least there were wonderful distractions.

Tonight's subjects were travelers passing through the Leaf Village. Sai had been watching them fondle one another publicly beneath their table in the restaurant earlier. That was usually his sign to find a discrete, empty back room and hide in waiting. Usually they'd sneak away moments after the first whispers between them had started.

Sai had since become familiar with many secluded spots throughought the village for this very purpose. The dark storage rooms for linens and teas in various bath houses or tea houses. Or a bookkeeping room of a restaurant on a busy night when no one was available to leave the customers. And it wasn't always strangers he saw.

Kakashi sensei had proven himself again and again able to convince even a newcomer to join him and slip away. Sai saw him several times with ladies they both knew very little about. Sensei was also able to evoke the same reactions from these women as their male companions did with their own wives. Despite not knowing them prior, he was able to familiarize in just a few minutes. He never even had to remove his mask to show his face. He had many questions for Kakashi sensei.

Sai's fingers tightened around his brush. The man of the couple was busying himself at his lover's ear, she made small giggling responses Sai couldn't hear. His brush worked carefully, creating images of what he saw.

The man's hands squeezed her hips before sliding lower over her ass, his fingers slipping beneath the hem of her tight skirt. Her sounds grew deeper as those digits disappeared. Sai paused, shifting in his seat with a sudden heat creeping up his neck.

The man pulled his companion into his form, fingers still pumping into her from behind. His other hand worked to free himself from his pants, guiding her to turn around.

Sai flipped the pages in his sketchbook and continued with another. He wanted to capture that expression on her face as her lover pressed through to claim her. The man had his hands on her hips and was gently rocking back and forth. Her mouth hung open and small, muted sounds escaped.

The ink nin sat long enough to finish his sketch, giving it a quick blow to speed up the drying process. He was satisfied with this one. There was another deep whisper from the man, and his partner spun around again, this time bending over a table.

When Sai was satisfied they were both facing away, he slid from his perch and made his way to the door. Another hushed groan nearly masked another sound, the door beginning to creak open.

Freezing in alarm, Sai watched a girl in a light green kimono slipping quietly into the room. She was blocking the only way out now, and seemed to be interested in the couple as well. And oblivious or indifferent to his presence, she stared right through him.

She closed the door as silently as she had entered, then pressed a hand between her legs. Her lips pressed to keep silent as she continued, leaning her head back against the wall.

So she's a pervert, he mused.

Though he didn't consider his own research perverted, this was just his manner of learning. The thought of someone else taking an interest in the same as him, it did strike a cord he wasn't aware he'd appreciate.

She looked about his age, black hair loosely trailing down around her pale face. Her lips parted and color rose to her cheeks. Sai's breath caught in his throat at that expression.

The initial couple wasn't going to continue much longer. Sai's nervousness was growing.

If they turned around at all, he would be caught. And this girl didnt seem to care. In a growing panic, he eyed a window he would otherwise consider too small to fit through. However this situation was growing too dire for him to be picky.

The girl at the door slipped her hand deeper into the folds of her robes and sighed loudly. That sound kept his feet in place as if she had used Shikamaru's shadow jutsu.

The window, the window, he urged himself without moving an inch. He found himself unable to look away now, she was gazing right into his eyes, blushing and whimpering. He'd never been caught looking, his stealth had always saved him.

From behind him, he heard the groans of completion from the couple signaling they were finishing. Fuck. Fuck.

Tearing his eyes from her, he finally rocketed toward the window, leaping with both palms outstretched and thinking as thin as he possibly could. His hips scraped painfully and he was certain his feet had kicked over several crates stacked neatly before, but he fit through.

He heard the confused voices of the couple, and he silently offered an afterthought of pity to the girl who had no doubt been caught spying on them. He ran all the way home, with a smile slightly more than just polite plastered on his face.

...

Sai's finger's flicked through his sketchbook. Last night's research had provided him with several reference sketches despite nearly being caught. He smiled again as he thought of the girl who had been the cause of that trouble.

He wanted to draw her. Her cheeks had been flushed and her lips sweetly parted while her eyes pierced right through him. His mouth felt dry and his head was swimming through the memory. He wondered again if she had made it out without incident.

A rapid series of frantic knocks at his door yanked him from his fantasy. That could only be one person. He didn't bother to get up, "Come in, Naruto."

"What's up, Sai? Work on anything new lately?" He was already peering over the brunette's shoulder.

"Where'd you go last night?"

"You know I keep my locations a secret." Sai handed last night's drawing back to Naruto.

"Damn, Sai! This one is amazing! Did you exaggerate her body or was she really that stacked?" the nin paced around aimlessly, admiring the lewd expression on the woman's face.

"I paint what I see," he answered offhandedly. He was already pulling out a second sketch book and ink.

"Well you should let me see sometime! In person I mean. Your sketches are great and all, but I wanna see the real deal." He grinned over his shoulder, but Sai had still not looked away from his work.

"I should avoid last night's location for a while. I was caught by someone." He muttered, his brush gliding across the page.

"Someone caught you?" Naruto hissed

"Yes, unfortunately. The couple I was studying--"

"Perving on," Naruto corrected.

"They were noisy. They must have attracted her attention."

"So it was a girl who caught you? And the other people? What did she do?"

"She was watching them too. While pleasuring herself I believe."

"How do you always have such amazing nights out all the time and you never invite me!" the blonde pouted, then leaned against a shelf chock full of books.

"If you had been there, my cover would have been blown alot sooner."

"Whatever, man. I am SO stealthy." There was a crash as a pile of books fell to the floor. "Shit, sorry."

Sai laid his brush down, waiting for the ink to dry. She turned out beautifully, but he felt the need to color this one.

"What are you doing tonight, Sai?" Naruto was still straightening the books he'd upset. A few were replaced on the shelf upside down.

"Painting," Sai answered as if it were a no brainer. This

"Well, take a break. Why don't you

come hang out for a while with everyone? We're getting dinner tonight at that new place that just opened. Something Palace? Or Sky Garden?"

"That's alright..." Sai protested, the thought of a potential crowd made him shrink back.

Most likely he'd end up saying the wrong thing again to someone and earning a slap from either Sakura or Ino. Tenten could be fearsome too.

"Look you don't have to make conversation if you're nervous, but at least try and be social? Everyone worries about you when you aren't around."

Naruto gave a sweeping gesture to their surroundings. Sketches and paintings of various lovers and couples engaging in different forms of physical intimacy surrounded them. Sai had filled his space quickly with his research.

"You're gonna drive yourself crazy with this if you don't give yourself a break. It's entering obsession territory. Go out there and look for the real thing, is what I mean. Come out with us tonight."

Sai's face was an undiscernable smile once more, "No, thank you though."

Naruto plopped next to him, refusing to be brushed off,

"Just show up, ok? I'll pay for your food. Come on, how can you pass that up?" He was pleading now.

A moment passed. Sai glanced down at the sketch once more...He gave in, "Fine."

...

Restaurants made Sai feel more conscious about his place outside of the group's circle. He mostly felt his invitations were for appearances only, or just to be polite. Joining in on conversations felt forced, and he had a knack for offending others without even trying. Typically he would zone out until he heard someone ask him a question.

He was in one of these far away states of mind when he found himself truly distracted by something. Someone actually. The girl in the green kimono.

She was walking in through the front door with a taller woman at her side. They were both ornately dressed, hair braided intricately with jeweled pins and flowers. The girl in the green kimono wore a white stone pendant, a carved lotus, on a thin red cord.

They were scanning the room for a table. Sai's throat tightened, she was turning just into his direction.

Her eyes weren't searching the room, they were downcast. Her companion took her elbow gently and guided her to a spot by the window. The taller woman pulled out both chairs, seating the girl in the green kimono first.

She's blind, he realised.

"Hello? Sai? Did you hear me?"

Sakura's voice reached his ears, but he ignored her. He felt he couldn't respond. Or move. Just as she had done to him the night before, the very sight of her paralyzed him stupid.

"Sai was out on ANBU missions all night, he's been out of it. A real space case today," that was Naruto, quick with a cover story for him. He had noticed Sai's penetrating glare and knew he must've seen someone he recognized from one of those "late night missions." God, that guy was anything but subtle, why'd he have to stare so obviously?

Sai strained to hear what the two women at the window were saying over the din of the restaurant. A waitress came by and set two teacups and a pot of tea in front of the taller woman before rushing off to another table that was already demanding refills.

"I'm sorry they ran out of gyoza, Miss Bei Fong. Is there anything else you'd like?" the tall woman spoke softly, sliding a cup across the table.

"No, tea is fine, Auntie. Maybe another place will have them." Miss Bei Fong took the cup and pressed it to her cheek without taking a sip.

A sudden pain to his arm snapped his trance. Sakura had pinched him.

"Sorry, Sai, but you were freaking me out. Do you know her or something?"

"No...I just--"

"Your order is ready!" The waitress sang as she hustled by, unloading bowls of rice, vegetable soup, beef skewers, and one platter of dumplings. As she was turning to attend the rest of her tables, Sai stopped her.

"We've changed our mind about these," he scooped up the plate and shoved it back into her hands.

"We did?" Naruto looked nervously at his friends' collective confusion. He didn't have an excuse ready for this one. Sai made him work on his improv more than he'd like.

"Please deliver it to that table by the window." he pointed and the waitress begrudgingly took the order.

"Well that was sweet of you, Sai." Ino said in a voice that gave away her jealousy to everyone but Sai.

"Guess I'll just have rice."She added in a muted grumble.

Sai had already gone back to ignoring them. The waitress was setting the plate down, she said something to the tall woman and hurried back to her other tables.

The woman looked at Sai, directly into his eyes. She smiled and called out in a singsong across the room,

"The House of Bei Fong thanks you."

Miss Bei Fong said nothing.

Sai could only manage a tight grimace of his usual easygoing smile.

"Hmph she seems snobby." Ino of course.

"You're ugly when you're jealous," Shikamaru remarked.

"Hell yeah I'm jealous, that bitch is eating my food." she seethed.

Sai's gaze hadn't left Miss Bei Fong. That was what she had been called. A satisfaction settled in him that his last sketch would actually have a name by association.

He watched Miss Bei fong reach with her fingers and pop one of the gyoza into her mouth. He was certain he heard her groan as she ate.

"Most unladylike," her companion scolded. It seemed she was a chaperone to the girl.

He watched as she reached for another one, this time a stream of juices dripped down her chin as she ate, and an overwhelming heat seized him. Suddenly the restaurant was unbearably crowded. He found himself clumsily offering his appologies to his teammates as he stood up. On his way to the door he said something covertly to the waitress before he strode out into the night air.

The quiet of the village returned, and eventually the rushing of his own blood in his ears subsided.

"Sai? That was a bit dramatic for you. You feeling ok?" Naruto had followed him outside.

"I...I don't know what happened. I was suffocating in there." His excuse sounded lame, even to him.

"So...why are you hard?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Sai looked down. Surely as his friend had stated, his body had betrayed him.

"You didn't see what I saw." He attempted meekly.

"What? A pretty girl eating dumplings? Is that what set you off?"

"She's the girl from last night, Naruto. She saw me, then I watched her..."

"Ohhh...fuck man, did she recognize you do you think?" Now it was Naruto's turn to look panicked.

But before Sai could reply, he saw the two women leaving.

Auntie was thanking the hostess politely for their meal. When she turned and saw Sai, she smiled and said something to Miss Bei Fong in a whisper. Whatever she said made the girl's face twist up with reluctance. Then they begin walking right toward them.

"Naruto, I can't--" Sai began, but his comrade was already knotting his own orange coat around Sai's waist. It hid his situation well.

"Be cool," Naruto said, giving him a pat on the back that was actually more of a shove forward.

Oh, of course. Cool. Sai repeatedly uselessly to himself. Sai had never been cool in any way aside from what the weather allowed. A knot was forming in his stomach, but he cleared his throat and tried his best attempt at a greeting.

"Good evening to the House of Bei Fong," recycling what he had heard earlier was his only idea.

"And a good evening to you, sir. Are you the one who paid for our dinner?"

"What--" Naruto was cut off before he could continue.

"I hope everything was to your liking." He had nothing else to say. His weak attempt at a first impression was dying fast.

"Yes absolutely. A proper thank you is due, I'm certain." She made the slightest movement with her foot, giving Miss Bei Fong a gentle toe tap.

"The House of Bei Fong is indebted for your kindness. Your gesture will be returned."

It sounded like something nice to say, but her tone was bored, as if reciting a family lineage instead of a thank you.

"Can we go now, Auntie?"

The woman called Auntie, pursed a smile that Sai actually recognized as embarrassment. She took something from one of her long water sleeves and slid it into Sai's hand as they hurried on their way.

Sai stared long after the flowing colors of their kimonos had faded into the night.

He was dimly aware of the slip of paper being taken from his hand.

"Weird, It's some kind of family seal. A picture of a flying boar."

...

Thank you so much for taking time to read ch 1 of my first fanfic of 10 years. I hope it brings much joy, as your stories have brought to me over the past decade.


End file.
